<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vibrator by mingitiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167166">Vibrator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingitiddies/pseuds/mingitiddies'>mingitiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, But at least I tried, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, Vibrators, Yunho saves the day, dom hongjoong, kinda rushed, ok im embarrassed, poor seonghwa baby, seongjoong, sub seonghwa, this lowkey sucks but who cares huh, yunho knows the shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingitiddies/pseuds/mingitiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Hongjoong's mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vibrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as an attempt to get out of writer's block so it's not the best but here we are I guess?? ? Have fun!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been, so far, almost a nightmare for Seonghwa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't anything new for him that his boyfriend was an <em>inventive<em> person, to say the least. Hongjoong had that artistic vein, and his creativity was something that had drawn Seonghwa's attention even before they'd started dating.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>You see, the main reason why Hongjoong's creativity attracted the older was exactly that it was a characteristic he wanted but unfortunately didn't have at all. Seonghwa wasn't very good at coming up with new and innovative things, so Hongjoong would always be the one to give the suggestions to snazz-up their relationship.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>That's why Seonghwa didn't even find it odd to see his boyfriend come home one day with so many bags with the sex shop logo in his hands.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Typical Hongjoong.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They sat on the bed looking through the bags and joked about the weird things Hongjoong had gotten for them to try out. But Seonghwa's eyes widened up as he spotted one particular toy he had always wanted to try but was too much of a coward to tell Hongjoong, even if he knew his boyfriend was the most chill person to talk about sex with.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You got a vibrator?" the older asked, visibly interested in the toy.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, it's kinda weird we didn't have one yet. I mean, we have so much stuff, and this is basically an essential!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa's muffled laughter followed as Hongjoong continued showing him the new stuff he bought.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You spent a lot of fucking money in these, Joongie," the older said.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, emphasis on the 'fucking' part."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa laughed, "I hate you."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Aw, baby..." Hongjoong responded. "Let's see if you'll still hate me when my dick is buried in your ass."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>You could say Hongjoong had corrupted him. Till before they started dating, Seonghwa was a bit of a prude. He'd had sex a few times before meeting him (like twice), but it felt so... Plain. Like half an hour of in-and-outs and then the usual and deplorable walk of shame.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But Hongjoong had shown him that sex didn't have to be boring, ordinary, or shameful at all.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He'd tie Seonghwa up, get him on his knees, call him the sweetest then the dirtiest names, make him his little bitch and wait until he begged for Hongjoong to fuck him till he couldn't even walk, but he'd still kiss him goodnight and cuddle him till the morning light came.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Which one did you like the most? We can try it out first." Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa shook his head as if that would make the thoughts of his boyfriend ramming the vibrator mercilessly inside of him go away.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"They're all cool."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh, c'mon, I saw the way you looked at this." Hongjoong said as he grabbed the small pink vibrator. "It was the same look you gave the violet wand."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa blushed a bit. Hongjoong would always tease him because of the infamous violet wand and his stupid reaction to it. What could he do, if just the thought of Hongjoong going over his body leaving tiny shocks here and there was enough to get Seonghwa completely hard in a matter of seconds?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do you want to try it on, baby boy?" the younger asked. Seonghwa couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at his forwardness, even though he should be used to it by now.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Y-yes, Joongie."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hongjoong smiled brightly as he remembered just why he'd gotten that in the first place.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Would you mind waiting till tomorrow, though? I'm not in the mood right now, and I kinda have something planned for this."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>That got Seonghwa excited. He couldn't wait to see what Hongjoong would come up with.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes!" Seonghwa said enthusiastically.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Good boy," Hongjoong smirked as he walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. "Now, can you help me make some ramyun? I'm starving!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The next day, Seonghwa woke up feeling the soft, tiny hands of his boyfriend going down his entire body, caressing his thighs, his stomach, and then his cheeks. Hongjoong's voice was melodic as he called the older's name to wake him up. As soon as Seonghwa opened his eyes, he found Hongjoong's staring back at him, full of love and lust.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Good morning, baby," Hongjoong said as his hands wandered near the other's crotch, ghosting it lightly. "Would you like to try it today?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa was still half-asleep but nodded in agreement. He still had no idea of what Hongjoong was up to, but he knew it would not be something basic.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Would you like to hear what I planned for this?" Hongjoong held the toy in his hands. He continued as he saw Seonghwa nod again. "I thought you could wear it during the day. What do you think?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"The- the vibrator?" Seonghwa asked confused, still not having recovered his senses completely.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"D-during the day? Hongjoong, I have to work in a few hours," Seonghwa sat on the bed and watched as his boyfriend smirked devilishly.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Uh, yeah, that's like the whole point."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Now, that was interesting.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa couldn't lie. This new idea of having something hidden inside his ass whilst everyone could see him made Seonghwa's insides twist in excitement. It was forbidden, to exhibit himself like this, but that was exactly why it seemed like such a tempting situation.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Oh, Hongjoong's mind.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Aren't you evil, Joongie?" Seonghwa smiled. Hongjoong followed along, with his tongue poking out between his teeth.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Would you like to try?" the younger asked.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, that could be fun."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Can I prep you then, kitten?" Hongjoong asked, his hands entering Seonghwa's underwear only to find him already half-hard.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes, Joongie, please..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hongjoong smirked once again as he dragged the other's boxers down. He reached for the nightstand drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lube. Hongjoong coated his fingers with just a tiny bit of it - because Seonghwa liked it a little rougher - and started teasing Seonghwa's rim, inserting only one knuckle inside him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Joongie, please, please, please-" Seonghwa moaned loudly as Hongjoong pushed his first finger deeper and deeper. "More..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Baby, you're too eager." Hongjoong said, his second finger already entering the older.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once Hongjoong was three fingers deep Seonghwa, he started moving his hand in and out of him quickly. Seonghwa's right hand followed along as he pumped his cock at the same pace. But Hongjoong would not let him come just yet, no. That would have to wait.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He took off his fingers out of Seonghwa, earning a soft complaint from him. But he didn't have a lot of time to protest, because Hongjoong quickly introduced the vibrator, pushing it deep inside of Seonghwa.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The older groaned when Hongjoong grabbed the control and turned it on. By that time, Seonghwa already knew he would be fucked - quite literally - for the rest of the day. The vibrations were so close to his prostate. Fuck.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>And that was exactly why the day had been, so far, almost a nightmare for Seonghwa.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He couldn't concentrate at work, not even for a bit. He tried hard, but it was hard to focus on anything else rather than the toy stimulating so close to his sweet spot.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His dick was leaking like crazy, and he was certain his pants had a wet spot by now - good thing his shirt was rather long. Even the low buzzing noises made him shiver since they kept reminding him of what he was doing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>At one point, it got so bad he had to excuse himself for to the bathroom, because he could feel his orgasm building up and the last thing he wanted to happen was for his coworkers to watch him coming in his pants.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh god, yes," Seonghwa moaned in the lowest volume he could while his right hand pumped his cock up and down.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He didn't last long. After all, he was so sensitive even the slightest touch made him quiver, and that feeling that he shouldn't be doing this (especially in his office's bathroom) was just... So fucking hot.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa spent the whole day on the edge. It was ridiculous. For nearly half an hour after his little escape, the pain stopped him from feeling too aroused, but rather making him slightly irritated.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Then Seonghwa felt his body start to react to the toy again. He tried to make his body stop shaking when Yunho walked by his desk, asking him if he was fine. Fuck! Bad timing, Yunho!</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You seem a little off, hyung," the boy said.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm- I'm okay, Yunho. Th-thanks for asking," Seonghwa responded. His voice was shaky and squeaky, just completely unconvincing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The way Yunho looked at him denounced how skeptical he was about his excuse. But, being the well-educated man he was, Yunho just reminded Seonghwa that if he weren't feeling well, he could go home.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa was tempted to accept the offer. After all, he couldn't wait to get home and have Hongjoong inside of him instead of that stupid vibrator. He needed to cum, that was all that filled his mind.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Yunho shrugged and was about to leave when Seonghwa stopped him again.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Um- a-actually, yunho, I'm not feeling so well... It's my- my stomach."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hyung, you don't need to lie to me," Yunho said, making Seonghwa shiver. How could he know? Was Seonghwa being so obvious? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- "You can go home, don't worry. I`ll cover it for you. But you owe me one."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa was so embarrassed he thought he'd die. His face was burning, and he knew he'd have to talk to Yunho later.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thank you, I'm sorry," Seonghwa muffled.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Don't be," Yunho laughed a bit. "It's okay, we've all been there."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa internally laughed, thinking to himself "working with a vibrator up your ass? Weird flex, but okayyy..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa opened the door abruptly, stopping at the entrance and just staring blankly at the other.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Seonghwa, baby. You're home early," Hongjoong said. He had that stupid devilish grin once again.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You," the older replied, pointing his finger at his boyfriend. "You're gonna fuck me right now."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hongjoong laughed cutely, already stripping out of his shirt. "you know you don't have to ask me twice, sweetheart."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa quickly took his pants off and climbed on top of his boyfriend, grinding his hips against his boyfriend's to get any amount of friction he could. His hard-on pressed down on Hongjoong's thighs, making Seonghwa moan.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're so eager today, Hwa," the younger said, teasingly palming the other's cock.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Th-this is torture, Hongjoong," Seonghwa replied. "I thought I'd die!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hongjoong laughed again. His hands made their way inside of Seonghwa's underwear, feeling how wet he was. "Whoa. How many times did you come, sweetheart?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"J-just one, Joongie. I was good, I swear."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Did you come untouched, baby?" Hongjoong asked.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I... I had to- ah, to touch myself, sorry."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hongjoong was starting to get hard too, listening to Seonghwa's little whimpers and feeling the toy vibrate directly on his cock, due to Seonghwa's new position. "That's okay, sweetheart, I didn't say you couldn't."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"J-Joongie, please... I... Ah- I need to feel you inside me so bad..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The younger smiled as he watched Seonghwa's hands cutely fidgeting while trying to get his zipper down.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa took out his own boxers while Hongjoong got rid of the rest of his clothes. Hongjoong reached for his boyfriend's ass, finally taking the vibrator out.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa cried in surprise, kind of hating the emptiness, but he didn't have a whole second to complain before the younger pulled him back to his lap, lining up Seonghwa's rim with his dick.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The older couldn't help but bury himself in his boyfriend's cock. It slipped inside him quite easily, due to his stretch. Of course, the vibrator was awesome and made him feel full and the stimulation it caused inside of him was just super fucking great, but Hongjoong made him feel good everywhere.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fuck me harder, Joongie, please..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa kept riding the older harder and harder. Hongjoong cupped his cheek and kissed him, sucking onto his bottom lip. Their tongues entangled, fighting for dominance.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa whined loudly, now. Feeling Hongjoong's cock reaching deep inside him alongside his tongue sucking his own was super fucking good, and Seonghwa could feel his orgasm building once again. He was so sensitive it hurt.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Joongie- I'm- I'm almost there! F-fuck!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Already, baby?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seonghwa cried out as Hongjoong's hips moved faster, reaching even deeper inside of him. His moans intensified as Hongjoong kept ramming his cock against his prostate, thrusting even harder into him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fuck!" Seonghwa cried out. "Fuck, Joongie! Ah- I'm- I'm cumming, fuck! Please let me ah- fuck!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Cum for me, baby boy."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hongjoong sped up his thrusts, helping Seonghwa ride his high. The older came hard and all over their stomachs, crying out Hongjoong's name.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Joongie, ah- fuck, come inside, please!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Feeling Seonghwa's heat tighten around his cock brought Hongjoong even closer to the edge, and he realized he would also come at any given second. Seonghwa kept on riding the younger even after he came, feeling a slight pain from the overstimulation.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hwa, fuck, you're doing so good, baby."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The younger started squirming and shaking, thrusting even faster inside of Seonghwa. The older moaned loudly when he felt Hongjoong's load shoot deep inside of him, filling him up.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fuck, Hwa. This was good," Hongjoong said, watching as his boyfriend fell down next to him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Next time," Seonghwa replied "You're gonna be the one with this motherfucking toy up your ass during the whole day. Ew, there's cum inside me."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You literally asked for it, you brat." Hongjoong said. "Ugh, you're gonna get cum all over the sheets! Hwa!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ah, shut up. Let's take a shower."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hongjoong laughed a bit, "I'm really hoping you'll give me the shower sister suck."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh my god, Hongjoong. You're insatiable."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey, you came twice, I wanna come twice too!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fine!" Seonghwa laughed, "I'll give you a shower sister suck."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was a point where I accidentally wrote "please let me ah- duck!" instead of "fuck" and I almost cried laughing ASKDALJDKSALSJK omfg 💀💀💀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>